


Won't You Ever Come Down?

by Snow



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-16
Updated: 2010-08-16
Packaged: 2017-10-11 03:06:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow/pseuds/Snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sherlock attends a Christmas party as Lestrade's date, and Sally is bemused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Won't You Ever Come Down?

Lestrade knows better by this point than to expect Sherlock to do social occasions. If Sherlock's feeling sentimental he'll pull the blanket over Lestrade before he leaves. He's never there when Lestrade wakes in the morning, and he never goes to anything Lestrade invites him to. That's just the way it works.

So Lestrade extends the invitation to the police force Christmas party with a wink and a half-smile.

"What about John?" Sherlock asks.

Lestrade works very hard at not being jealous of John, but Sherlock doesn't make matters easier. "He'd have to find his own date," he says carefully.

Sherlock nods abruptly. "I'll come."

"You don't have to," Lestrade says carefully.

"No, but I can if I want to."

"Right," Lestrade replies, even if it wasn't question. Anyone else would need reassuring, and Lestrade can't stop from doing it.

Which is how he finds himself at the office Christmas party, Sherlock bringing him drinks and generally making it very obvious that he considers them a couple.

"Sally!" Sherlock says suddenly. "How lovely to see _you_ here." Lestrade knows that Sherlock isn't drunk – he's been drinking water all night – and he can't figure out why Sherlock's pretending to be.

"And I'm equally pleased to see both of you." She doesn't sound surprised to see them here _together_. Lestrade frowns at her.

"Donovan," he greets with a terse nod, suspicious.

"I think I really need another drink," Sherlock mutters. Lestrade doesn't even try to stop him from leaving.

"I have to say, I didn't think he'd convince you to go along with it," Donovan says.

"Excuse me?" Lestrade asks.

"Sally and I had a bet going on, you see." Sherlock drapes his arm around Lestrade as he returns sans drink to explain. "If she could convince John that she actually hates me, I would get you to go on a date with me."

Lestrade raises an eyebrow at Sherlock, who shakes his head quickly. So Donovan doesn't know that they're actually a couple.

"Doing it at the Christmas party was a stroke of genius," she says.

Sherlock smirks at her. "That's me all over."

Donovan has just noticed that Lestrade isn't smiling. "I hope you're not hurt by our little prank." Lestrade is more than a little amused by the fact that she genuinely thinks he might have had some unrequited crush on Sherlock.

"On the contrary," Lestrade says, "I've been trying to convince Sherlock to go to one of these with me for years."

Sherlock tilts his head for a kiss that Lestrade takes.

"You always make them sound so boring," Sherlock replies. "And I have to say, I'd still rather stay in with you."

Lestrade blushes and looks for Donovan's reaction, but she fortunately appears to have left them at some point.

"You're so ridiculous," Lestrade murmurs into Sherlock's ear.

"Just the way you like me," Sherlock responds. "Care to do dinner tomorrow night?"

**Author's Note:**

> I welcome and appreciate comments, including constructive criticism.


End file.
